


Downpour

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, POV Second Person, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With the rainy season in full swing, an air of tranquillity surrounds the Yakumo home as Yukari surrenders to her lunarian counterpart..





	Downpour

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Your fixation on the lunarians had led you to some interesting situations over the years. 

The assertion of power in your domain was the initial goal of provocation. 

It was essential to let the beings of the Moon be aware of the fear that the Earth's youkai could unleash. 

That _you_ could unleash. 

Be it victory during wars. 

Or having a priestess under your tutelage that could dismantle any lunarian invasion. 

It was your duty as Gensokyo's creator to ensure that all enemies took you seriously. 

Which is exactly what you had established over the years. 

Your goal had been attained and a neutral hum between the lunarians and youkai was what emerged, with the exception of a few incidents. 

As far as you were concerned, there was no further need to pretend to be social with the enemy in order to keep tabs on what was happening. 

The three lunarians in your land were disarmed as a threat and you no longer were required to remain in their company. 

Yet, years later, that never changed. 

You were still with them. 

With _her_. 

 

The gleaming outline of the moon through the clouds makes you blink out of your reminiscent recollection of thoughts. 

As does the light kiss to your shoulder from the lunarian snuggled behind you. 

You chuckle at both your memories and Eirin making a joking statement about wearing you out too much. 

Both bring you so much joy. 

The rocky past between yourself & Eirin only made the present much more worthy, because after all that raged between you both, it was possible to be together. 

As lovers. 

Sat there on the veranda outside of your bedroom, with a rainstorm hammering down on the land, during a humid summer's night sky; with the woman you love. 

 _This_ was the accidental consequence of your plans and successes. 

Because what was once simply business had turned into something far more valuable & essential. 

What you had obtained through your endeavours couldn't be replicated in anyone else. 

A partner that was untouchable, steady & on your level. 

A woman that was cold yet inviting, deadly yet responsible & powerful yet humble. 

Eirin was that & so much more. 

Your heart felt full to the brim, overflowing with the sensation of being unusually content. 

You were a woman who worked alone with only your shikigami & her one. 

Long term affection & relationships were the least of your concerns. 

Women came and went when you had a fire to tame, a thirst to quench or needed a body to touch; none had the luxury to stay on your arm for long. 

Yuyuko was the exception. 

But you knew, as you got up on your knees and turned to face the lunarian, that what you felt for Yuyuko & Eirin were very complex, but different emotions. 

The move dragged away the blanket covering you both which left your bodies exposed to the elements that were making their presence known. Luckily, you were sheltered from the rhythmic rain which covered the ground as booming thunder erupted somewhere close by, the vivid lightning encompassing everything not long after. 

Eirin whispered your name in that luxurious tone while her hand stroked your pink cheek.

Thinking about the past whilst caught up in scenic moments like this always stirred a bout of nostalgia within you. 

It made you want to shower Eirin with every essence of what you were feeling for her, just like the vicinity of your home was being drizzled in the storm. 

You express this with your carefully selected words as you crawl between her legs to get closer, your arms wrapping around her bare shoulders. 

The sentences tumble out of your mouth in the way the thunder rolls out across the night sky. 

Impacting. 

Desperate. 

Passionate. 

Each word of how much she meant to you was dripping with emotions you didn't know you were capable of showing and it became unbearable. 

Her silver hair ended up being trapped around your fingers as you held her face and placed your elbows on her shoulders. Losing control was not something you had in mind but when it came to _this_ woman, rules and normality went out of the window. 

You love her, so much.

So much that it coils in your stomach, makes it hurt, makes you nauseas whenever you think of a time where Eirin wasn't in your life. 

That line of thinking is pointless and you know this. 

But it is a sentiment you don't want to experience again. 

Which is what the final sentence was when you got around to uttering it and then leaned in to kiss the lunarian. 

The energy you kept pent up since your mind started to wander after making love began tipping out. 

There was nothing that you wished to conceal from your lover and the sudden onslaught of seriousness from you had Eirin on edge. 

You notice her gritting her teeth due to worry as she gripped your hips in order to hold your trembling body against her chest. 

Her piercing blue eyes gazed up into your own vivid violets while she shared the deepest parts of her own emotions, just as you did. 

Eirin was frantic for you to know that everything you said about her being something you thought you'd never attain, she felt the same. 

That to her, it was _you_ who made thousands of years invigorating. 

It was _you_ who allowed her to experience a different kind of love she felt for Kaguya. 

For her, it was _you_ who changed everything  & she couldn't be more ecstatic with how things worked out. 

Just listening to her confident voice travelling into your ears, reinstating how much she cared about you elicited an almost demure expression to appear on your normally seductive features. 

Eirin was so considerate it left you speechless at times. 

Her firm arms around your hips slid up to your waist as the flat of her palms rubbed around soothingly. 

The silence engulfed you both when she stated that she too, was in love with you, how deeply she was in love with you. 

It was the kind of silence that was beautifully accentuated by the droplets of rain continuously hitting every surface. Even the thunder and lighting had relocated to near the Hakurei Shrine, the distant sounds of sizzling and crashing carrying all around the land. The rich scent of petrichor punctuated the air, that delightful earthy smell of everything being washed away lingering around, like the after scent of a cleansing almost. 

It seemed to cement a moment between you both as Eirin smiled so lovingly before kissing your chest and pulling back. 

She then repeated herself. 

That she is in love you with and you understand why she said it again as you realised you must be wearing a face of endearing surprise. 

It wasn't like it was the first time you'd said it to each other but, something about your memories had catapulted the fear of not being with the sage to the surface. 

Something that made the fear you felt tangible and made you react in an almost obsessive manner towards your lover. 

Despite what it appeared on the outside, even you could be quite impulsive at times. 

You felt your heartbeat settle significantly, as did the grip you had in Eirin's hair. In a bid to sooth the area down, your thumbs rubbed the lunarian's temples while your lips move down and kissed her forehead, the harshness of your actions easing knowing that she was there with you, she _always_ would be. 

The lunarian seemed to know when you needed a reminder, that is how in tune she was with you. 

 

Whether the rain was increasing in its tempo or the atmosphere around you both had intensified again you were not sure. 

Eirin had gone into a trance of kissing your chest and neck tenderly, the tip of her tongue outlining your collarbones and the flat of it gliding into the hollow of your throat. 

Your longing for the woman who was holding you close was building once again as an elongated moan escaped your mouth. It never ceased to amaze you how she could do that, how she could put all of your worries and fears at bay just like that. 

Even living in a land like Gensokyo, the miraculous happening of a person being able to mellow out your whirlwind of a mind would be deemed a legacy for the one who accomplished such a feat. 

A legacy that Eirin had rightfully claimed the moment she infiltrated your soul. 

A soul that she was yearning to combine into one at that moment. 

Slowly, your lover moved up and onto her knees to gain the height leverage again. You succumbed too easily to the swiftness of her mouth pressing against yours but that was to be expected. 

There was nothing quite like craving a kiss to a point where simply having _one_ wasn't enough. 

Or two. 

Or three. 

Or four.

You wished you could spend an unhealthy amount of hours with your mouth being tasted and touched by the woman you call yours. 

If the lunarian's actions were anything to go by, you knew the thought was mutual. 

Her tongue gently travelled over your bottom lip which prompted you to open your own mouth, allowing her in. 

She knew the pace, the pressure and the way to kiss you in such precision that it made your insides burn with compulsion. 

No matter how much you needed to breath, feeling Eirin's tongue in your mouth, across the inside of your cheek and the roof of it took precedence. 

You latched onto her head again with your arms while mouths were exuding liquid till it matched the consistency of the rain drops still falling. 

The arousal was building and you were itching for more; desiring _more_ from your lunarian to a point where it rampaged your body and thinking became dormant. 

Eirin was one step ahead as always when she laid you back down on the wooden veranda floor & you were both exposed to the torrential rain but it was the least of your concerns.

If anything, there was something riveting about the spontaneity of the scenario that was unfurling. 

It was electrifying; the way the rain was tumbling down Eirin's body, the feeling of the wet floor pressed against your back & the hypnotising soundtrack of the storm. 

All it did was add an extra spark of fervour to what was about to happen. 

As much as the humid air was keeping your body warm, there was something else keeping it sweltering. 

The way Eirin was watching you as she spread your drenched legs apart whilst hovering above left you feening for her touch. 

She appeared like a sultry angel; the rain hitting her form while the silver locks stuck to her lithe body, cascading down her full chest as if a line of diamonds had been crafted into her beautiful skin. 

Her beauty continued to starve you of every breath dying to escape from your overworked lungs. 

Or maybe it was the way she was staring into your lusting eyes, rain soaked body and softly bitten neck that restricted your breathing. 

You were not partial to caring of the reason too much as the lunarian placed one hand besides your head and trailed the other down your slippery body. 

A light gulp was all you could muster under the hungry gaze of your lunarian. Anticipation was running reckless within you as each touch made you crave more. 

There would be _no_ disturbances. 

Not from Ran or anyone else requiring your assistance. 

Not from the prying eyes of tengu invading your privacy. 

Not from princesses that needed either of yours attention. 

Not from incidents that were unlikely to occur right now. 

At that moment, Eirin was the _only_ one who would be on the receiving end of your attention. 

Just like you were for her. 

Everything else could wait. 

Your hand held the lunarian's upper arm as the other rested on her slick neck while Eirin skilfully teased your state of arousal back to life under the scenic storm. Her lips suckling down your neck aided to that drastically, as if she was drying up the natural water shimmering on your skin. It only fuelled the multiple sensations you were feeling, making it impossible to control how vocal your moans were.

Not that you wanted to contain it as you thrived off of making the lunarian know how exquisite she made you feel. 

The fingers stroking you with enamoured passion brought your body to position in a rigid manner, spine arched up against the ground and head tilted back. You could barely contain the shuddering of your thighs wrapped around the lunarian's hips as she continued to lavish her mouth all around your neck whilst her fingers landed over where you needed it. 

You knew it wouldn't be long till you drowned your lover's fingers in a slick texture and your blown violets slammed shut due to the incomprehensible euphoria Eirin provided for you. 

Not long at all with the way she was working you over _so_ easily. 

Heavy exhales. 

Necessary inhales. 

Desperate kisses. 

Firm touches. 

Sweet nothings. 

Everything was ticking each nerve in your body & it was only a matter of time before you came undone. 

Both of you knew what was _coming_.

Your nails left tracks all over Eirin's spine, hips and shoulders while her teeth left their own imprints on your lips, neck and throat. 

It was like your body had ignored the rain plummeting down over you, only seeking out the sweat coming off of Eirin's. 

All up until you couldn't hold back anymore and gave your lover the rewards of her time and love, allowing her to revel in it as your violet eyes soaked into the message of something else. 

Something which obscured your vision when you glanced up at the sky. 

It was the glimmer of the silver moon lighting up the area, which enhanced each drop of rain splattering on your bodies, that captured your attention to provide a subtle reminder of _who_ the woman on top of you was. 

Who was taking you right now. 

Who had won your heart. 

Who had tamed you. 

The irony of it never escaped your mind, it only humoured you that much more. 

Because it was the very lunarian you were fixated with; who ended up being the one that was left standing besides you through centuries worth of storms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to those rain videos to try helping with sleep and, well, ideas happened. 
> 
> Thus, this piece was written :3 I guess anything with these two can never be considered a waste for me to spend time on ^^
> 
> (Though, sleep would've been nice too)


End file.
